monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Valkyrie24
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jinafire Long page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 06:38, October 16, 2012 hi! i see your a huge robecca fan like!! i agree with you. robecca is coolRobeccabiggestfan (talk) 01:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) hi you seem very brillant :DRobeccasteamfan (talk) 02:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't get to buy a Robecca doll today because today's a school day and I didn't have enough time to go to Toys R Us. Instead, I'll be getting her on this Saturday or Sunday. Valkyrie24 (talk) 13:36, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Went to Toys R Us today but Robecca was not in stock. I got the basic Spectra instead and might be doing a doll review of her soon. Valkyrie24 (talk) 14:26, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Images Sorry, but this wiki does not use fanart in its articles. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:12, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Skull Shores Oh my, my apologies. I had meant to leave you a message about the Skull Shores Frankie picture. If memory serves me, that is not a picture of the colored Skull Shores Frankie, but a fan-digitally-colored picture of the greyscale doll. So, it would be/is unusable because it's not an accurate or once-accurate depiction of the greyscale doll, nor of the colored doll, and we'd need the fan's permission to use it on the wiki (please don't start that we have lots of photos in use that we (likely) don't have permission for. I'm working on a total cleanup). Does this answer satisfy you? Parrotbeak (talk) 09:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Leak or not If you think an image might come from a leak, the prudent thing is, if you have to post it, to post it in a blog post to ask about its origins. Talk pages certainly aren't the place to talk about (possible) leaks. However, in this particular case I can pretty much guarantee the image is obtained without objection from Mattel and that the set will indeed be out in stores at some point. I suspect late Decemeber like Cleo's vanity set last year. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Dance Class Thank you for changing the question's formulation. The gesture is much appreciated. Parrotbeak (talk) 11:31, November 5, 2012 (UTC) But of course! I would not mind at all if you did so! That's actually the whole reason I posted mine; for the fans to enjoy the pics until someone with a better quality came along! :) But thanks for asking first! Death from Cuteness (talk) 10:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Edits on Robecca's page Might I request you'll do future edits in Source mode and not Visual mode? Your recent edits on Robecca's page, while appreciated, messed up the content box because you could not see you had placed the gallery in the header, thus creating a very long and non-sensical title. You also unintentionally inserted a lot of unneeded typographic specifications, thus making future edits more difficult. I fixed it, and I invite you to look up the difference to see what I'm talking about. Source mode offers infinitely more control than Visual mode and prevents this kind of accidents. Parrotbeak (talk) 09:13, November 21, 2012 (UTC)